


Together We Are Strong

by flickawhip



Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuilding after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Are Strong

Blanche remembers when Agnes and Hallam first let her into their home. She had stunned them by being found to be... well, to have an interest in another woman. That woman had broken her heart. Percie too was gone, many of the servants had left, although those who remained were capable, the others in the house had left and Hallam... Hallam had managed to get himself killed crossing the road. They had come through the war mostly unscathed, although the house had been rather badly damaged. 

Blanche had taken Agnes to task, forcing the other woman to work just as hard as she was to rebuild the house. Agnes was still mourning Hallam, of course she was, she had loved him, she always would. Agnes needed to focus however and she was grateful that Blanche saw enough of her to know she needed a task, the house was rebuilt over a slow course of weeks, then months. After exactly three and a half months the house was renewed and restored. They had talked about bringing some of the other staff back but, in the end, Agnes had allowed Blanche to persuade her to let go of those who remained. There was little to do with two women alone at the house after all. 

At first Blanche had been nothing but a friend, a good and loving friend but just a friend, to Agnes. She had been quiet and kind and honest and supportive of her but she had pushed for nothing else. She had no need to. Agnes had eventually emerged from her mourning for Hallam, recognising that he was, essentially, not a good man and she had been mercifully freed from her bond with him. Still, she had been alone for too long since now. She was still too shy to date and she had no real way of knowing who she could fall for... that question was soon answered. 

Nightmares had woken Agnes once again and, this time, she saw no reason not to go to Blanche, Blanche who had been calm and gentle and helpful when she needed to bury Percie, Blanche who had seen the girl safely protected. Blanche had been the one to be at her side for this long and she had always said Agnes was welcome to go to her if she had need. Tonight she had need. She had slipped silently through the door, her footsteps cautious. She had slipped into the bed, still silent although shivering. She had thought Blanche was asleep and yet, soon enough, Blanche had curled against her side, a warm arm slipping over her waist. She had shivered, nestling closer.


End file.
